The Golden Swan
by tomboy727
Summary: Anton the giant has been keeping a blonde haired beauty trapped like a bird in a cage, forcing her to keep him company and sing to him when all she wants to do is be free. Can a certain emotionally scarred pirate save her and finally give her the freedom she desires? Captain Swan AU.
1. Anton The Giant

**Heyy everybody! You guys have a nice Christmas? Me neither! :P**

**Okay first order of business I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story, it really means a lot. But I'm changing the way this story is written completely. The plot is still the same but I was gonna make it kinda like Rapunzel and Emma was gonna be a helpless damsel in distress but we all know that's not the Emma Swan we know and love so I'm changing it!**

**I'll try and update regularly but it's hard because I have exam's to study for and I have to stay behind in school for tutoring so by the time I get home I'm frazzled out my mind.**

**Anyway enough about me let's get back to the story; I might leave a little note at the start of chapters that tell you to listen to a song while reading that chapter and you don't have to but it just adds to effect. No song for this one however.**

**This is just a recap of Anton's back story from 'Tiny'.**

**Anyway enjoy! **

* * *

_I hate my life._

Emma Swan thought to herself as she was pacing back and forth in her cage- yes cage, she is forced to stay in an over-sized bird-cage for the rest of her life because of something her idiot father, Prince Charming, did.

We're getting ahead of ourselves, let's start from the beginning.

Once upon a time there was an evil king called King George who was a cold-hearted ruler who showed no mercy to anybody, not even his own people. He only wanted power and didn't care who or what he had to.. let's say "take care of" to get it.

His son wasn't any better. King George was so obsessed with having an heir to the throne when he was gone so they could carry on his legacy yet his wife could not bear children so he was reduced to asking 'The Dark One' Rumpelstiltskin for a favour: To get him a son that would be a great ruler.

Thus came Prince James and he grew up to be just as arrogant and as prideful as his father.

One day King George paid his son a visit as his kingdom was falling deeper and deeper into bankruptcy only to find him with a tart of a woman, who was dressed in revealing white undergarments, beneath him on his bed.

"I didn't know you had company, James." He said clearly not caring about what activity he was interrupting.

"Father." Prince James lifted his head to acknowledge him but still not getting off the girl on the bed, whom he then turned to and tried to introduce them both.

"This is my father the King. Father this is-"

"I don't care," The king interrupted sharply. "The kingdom is teetering on bankruptcy, the name of your latest dalliance is of little concern to me."

"Pleasure to meet you too, your majesty." The girl smirked but it was quickly hidden by James as he proceeded to kiss her again. If his father seen the smug little smile on her face, she would be beheaded in an instant. Not that he cared about her life but he hadn't even bedded her yet.

"Good. Day."

James could tell the King was quickly getting more irritated so he finally got up, leaving the girl on the bed, and offered him a drink.

"There will be time for that later. Right now, there's trouble afoot. I just received word that there was a giant running a mock in the outer village." His misery was directed at his son, as if it was HIS fault that a giant was in his kingdom.

James ignored the judgemental look upon his fathers face and poured himself a drink.

"I thought giants were extinct" He walked back over to the mystery girl who was now also up and getting her clothes.

"I'd love the chance to battle one." The girl added in hopes the King would ask her to 'handle the situation' for him and she would finally have a title above her name. No more having to sleep with men to show her power, no more judgemental stares as she walked in a tavern with practically just a corset and breeches, no more vicious rumors being spread about her. All of that would be over with just a single stab to a giant with a poisoned sword.

Sadly her dream was short-lived when the King replied,

"No, no killing. Not yet anyway." He still looked at her with disgust but now he had a minute shred of respect for her.

"This giant could be of use to us." King George continued and yet again looked at his son with a frown.

"Tell me what needs to be done." James said then took a swig of his drink, he could tell immediately that this was a job for him and him alone to do. He constantly needed to prove himself time and time again to his father so he could prove he is right for the throne when the time comes and if slaying one simple giant was the key to getting the throne then so be it.

Like father, like son.

* * *

Meanwhile in a castle on top of a beanstalk that grew higher than the clouds, there was a family of giants. The last giants in their race. Despite giants being a peaceful species they were all viciously murdered by the humans who were out to steal their treasure and magical beans which is why the eldest brother of the giants, Arlo, was very cautious of the humans and didn't let his brothers outside the castle walls.

All the giants ever did was plant magical beans and count their treasure that they didn't even use, it was a very boring life. Well for Anton is was anyway. He often found himself wondering what would happen if he just took a bean and visited the human world, plus it's not like anyone would miss one tiny, insignificant bean. Arlo was always scolding him for having an interest in human trinkets hidden in the treasure room but he couldn't help himself! Every new thing he found that the humans made just made his want to meet them stronger. One day instead of doing his choirs (that consisted of planting beans, checking the soil temperature and being bored to death) he snuck into the treasure room and found a little golden trinket hidden beneath many gold coins. He picked it up and inspected it.

Basically it was a golden triangle with a curved dent in it. It had the most enchanting designs carved into it and strangles that went from the dented curved to the bottom corner of the triangle. He experimentally strummed one of the strings and heard one of the most angelic sounds he had ever heard in his whole life which was saying something as he had lived a very long, boring life. Anton tried make the sound again but found it to be difficult as his huge finger was bigger than the actual instrument itself. He hugged in annoyance.

_I wish I was human so I could hear that noise all the time. _He thought bitterly.

But before he could grumble on the subject he heard someone ringing the bell that meant dinner was ready. He quickly pocketed the golden triangle and joined his brothers in the dining room.

"You're late, Tiny." The giant holding the dinner bell said disapprovingly. He took his seat in-between him and Abraham, keeping his head down to the floor so he didn't see Arlo's gentle but disappointed look.

Every since he was a young giant he was teased about his size as he was the smallest giant in the family and his stupid brother, Abraham, came up with the nickname 'Antiny' for him which later he just shortened to 'Tiny'. That nickname irked him to the point he nearly threw Abraham out of the castle and down the beanstalk where he would plummet to his death. Obviously he didn't do that because despite them annoying the turkey out of him, he loved his brothers dearly and he knew they felt the same.

"Missed you out on the fields, Tiny." Abraham teased him the second he sat down.

"It's Anton." He said apathetically, almost as if he had said this a hundred times (actually it was a hundred and two times but who's counting?). All the giants at the table started grabbing different kinds of food from the plates on the tables and putting it on their own.

"You're just so damn tiny, TINY." He spat gleefully at Anton before digging in to his food. Anton shot him a glare that if looks could kill then he would be on the floor by now.

"Enough squabbling!" Arlo bellowed at his brother who were acting like animals. They might be giants but they still have table manners. They all ceased grabbing for food and calmly started to eat what was on their plate and listened to Arlo's speech.

"Now today we celebrate after a century of hard labour, the time of the bean harvest has finally arrived-"

The giant's all cheered (except for Anton who just sat there quietly eating his dinner) at his words, some were even banging their fist's against the table from excitement.

"Yay." Anton cheered unenthusiastically but at least he was joining in.

"But," Arlo continued. "Is a blossom more than its root? Is a harvest more important than a hard day's work?" He glanced towards Anton for a split second.

"No. Each has value just as each of us... Has value." He paused for dramatic effect then raised his goblet high and stood up.

"Here, here!" He toasted and watched as his brothers followed his example but all the good cheer was suddenly forgotten when a gold human object fell out of Anton's robe and clattered against the table with a bang.

"You've been spending time in the treasure room haven't you?" Arlo plastered on a fake smile to try and keep the mood calm but inside he was roaring with anger, why must his brother always have to disobey orders? He told him specifically not to go near that room!

"No." Anton lied keeping his head down but it was like he could feel his brother's all-knowing stare so quickly changed his answer to, "Maybe..." He sat back down in his seat (followed by his brothers) and tried to defend himself.

"So say that I was, so what?" He waved his hand flamboyantly in the air as if trying to dismiss the conversation.

"Your fascination with the humans and their artefacts is misguided, no good can come of it."

"How can you say that when you've never even been to their world and you wont even let any of us go down there." He motioned to the rest of his brothers who were just eating their dinner quietly and listening to the argument.

"Have you forgotten what the humans did? Why we no longer trade beans with them? They weren't content traveling between the realms, they had to conquer and pillage!" Arlo was starting to lose his calm façade and was slowly beginning to raise his voice.

"Just because a few humans did some bad stuff doesn't make them all evil!" Anton could tell his brother was getting more and more worked up but maybe if he could make him see that humans weren't what he thinks they are then they could go down and meet with them.

They don't abide by the same laws that we do, Anton." He finally sat down and took a deep breath and once again put on a calm exterior.

"We giants foster life, they destroy it. That is why they must never know that we still exist or that we still grow the beans." He took a swig from his goblet

"But why do we growing them if nobody ever uses them?"

Anton's question seemed to visibly stump him and the rest of his brothers too. It took Arlo a few seconds to think of a reply which wasn't exactly a good one.

"It's what we do."

"We don't _do_ anything with them!" Anton retaliated. This argument was making him grow more and more annoyed at his brother.

"It is the labour that makes us who we are. Not the fruit that it yields." He replied faster this time. Arlo gave him a dismissing look after that which clearly stated that the conversation was to be done with now.

Anton resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he just reached to pick up his golden triangle but was stopped when Abraham pulled it out of his reached and inspected it just like he did in the treasure room but un-like Anton he was doing it not-so-gently.

"What is this? A human toy?" He asked with a mouth full of meat. He was probably getting gravy stains all over the divine patterns with his greasy fat fingers.

"Put it down." Anton said like a mother telling her child to put down a piece of candy they wanted to buy. Instead doing what he was told, Abraham crushed it in his hands and smirked when he seen his brothers face fall. The golden instrument gave one last scream as it was crushed then it was dropped to the ground.

"Not much fun, is it?" Abraham said like he was talking about the weather.

"Abraham, that is enough." Arlo scolded him but it only fuelled the anger inside of Anton's heart. He was such a hypocrite! Arlo was the one that was giving him in trouble for being in the treasure room and finding the trinket in the first place so now that is it broken he wants Abraham to leave him and his 'human fascinations' alone? Well he was having none of it!

Anton stood and ran out of the dining room with his brothers yelling for 'Tiny' to come back. He kept running until he reached the hole in the floor that the beanstalk grew into and started to climb down it.

* * *

The giant had walked around all day not knowing where to go or how to talk to a human without startling them. At one point he found himself near a small village but as soon as they saw him they started to scream and frantically run away. So he turned in the opposite direction and continued his journey. He stopped when he spotted a large tavern that he could easily hide behind if any humans saw him so he let his curiosity lead him and looked through a tiny window on the highest floor (which wasn't very high, he had to crouch down to see through it) and watched the humans drink, laugh and enjoy each others company. He sighed, knowing he could never do any of that and he started to walk away from the tavern and into the woods.

However before he could even reach the woods, a voice stopped him.

"If you want some ale, you should ask!"

He looked around but seen nothing until he looked down to see a young man walk over to him with a gorgeous woman. The man was dressed in expensive looking, black clothes with a sword attached to his belt. He had short blonde hair and a mischievous smirk that woman probably went wild for. The woman was dressed very similar to the man standing next to her and not at all like a woman but like a stable boy with a small waist and curvy legs. Her dark hair contrasted with her ocean blue eyes that were so bright he didn't even need to bend down to see them.

They were most likely married.

They'll serve anyone who can pay, my friend." The man yelled up at him so he could hear him, a cocky sway to his hips as he continued to walk over while the woman just followed him with so much grace it could put a swan to shame.

Anton slowly made his way over to the two humans with a cautionary look on his face.

"I'm James, prince of this realm. I wanted to make sure you received a warm welcome." James smiled up at him kindly.

"I'm Anton... I'm a giant." He said wanting to share about himself but didn't really know what to say. James started to laugh and the woman next to him just grinned and folded her hands together. She looked like a true beauty standing with a lady-like posture.

_Oh great, the first conversation a giant has with a human in over a decade and I ruin it. _Anton scolded himself in his head but continued to listen to the human.

"I can see that. What brings you to our land?" The prince asked, still wearing the kind smile. He placed his hands on top of the handle on his sword casually (if this giant was violent and he needed to take him out immediately), it was an action that Anton seemed to miss.

I've always been fascinated with your customs, I just... Wanted to see it for myself."

The word 'fascinated' tasted like venom on his tongue as it reminded him of the argument he shared with his brother. He briefly wondered if they even missed him.

"Well we would be more than happy to show you around." James said, unknowingly interrupting his thoughts. Him and the woman glanced at each other and smiled as if they were sharing some secret joke.

James regained his composure and checked the giant over head to toe as if he was inspecting him.

"Of course there's the matter of your size..." He trailed off a little.

"I'm too small from back home, I'm too big for here." Anton said dejectedly but before he could complain anymore the woman quickly chirped in.

"Don't despair, Anton. I have something that may help you." She grinned up at him and reached into her back pockets. Her voice was even more perfect than her looks. It was soft but full of pride and admiration. The giant was so astonished by her lovely voice he found himself unknowingly moving towards her and going down on one knee to hear it better. When he did lean down he got an eyeful of her rather exposed chest. Yep, definitely not a stable boy.

"What is it?" He asked her quickly, trying to banish the inappropriate thoughts from his head.

"Magic. A piece of mushroom from a far-off land I, I once slayed a jabberwock that was terrorizing a village and they, they couldn't pay me in gold so they paid me with this instead." She stuttered out. Anton thought it was adorable how humble she was being about telling him something that not a lot of people could ever hope to do in their life. She handed him the mushroom that looked like a spotted breadcrumb in his hand and continued speaking. "If you eat it, it will change your size. It's effects are temporary but we have more... I'm pretty sure this one makes you smaller." She added as a side note with a small, devious smile.

"Pretty sure?" He asked getting a little worried. He didn't want to get bigger and accidentally crush her and James, not after they have been so wonderfully kind to him.

"Well I haven't had the occasion to try it but the wise woman who gave it to me swore by its power."

"Go on, Anton! Give it a try." James encouraged him. He seen the woman nod her head once in agreement.

"I have no way to repay you for your kindness." The giant said dumbstruck. He always knew he was right about the humans when he said they weren't all evil, he couldn't wait to tell of his experience's with his brothers and prove them wrong.

"No need. If it makes you happy that's all the payment we desire." She glanced at the prince again to see him smiling in agreement with her.

"Well then at least tell me your name." Anton asked with a soft smile. He knew her name would be as breath-taking as everything else about her.

"Jacqueline, but most people call me Jack." She gave a sinister smirk but he just thought it was the moonlight playing tricks on his mind, she was probably just smiling as sweetly as before.

"Nice to meet you, Jack." He swallowed the mushroom whole and felt himself start to shrink.

* * *

When Anton returned to his castle that night he wasn't planning on staying.

After he had shrunk down to human size he went into the tavern with Prince James and Jack and they all had a drink. They were simply having fun and telling story's of their great adventures (or at least James and Jack were, Anton just told them of funny things that had happened when him and his brothers were planting the beans... Okay he told them of the funny _thing _that had happened when planting beans and it was that Abraham planted it two centimetres away from where it was supposed to be planted and started to cry) and they even played some drinking games. Jack had won all of them.

Anton was gazing dreamily at her when his thought-track was interrupted by one of James's guards pulling him away for, what looked like, a heated conversation. The giant looked confused for a second before Jack answered his silent question.

"The kingdom is gravely in debt to a neighbouring kingdom, they only accept gold and magic beans: Possessions we do not have." She said looking solemnly.

Her face was clouded with sadness and her beautiful blue eyes welled up with unshed tears. Anton quickly told her that he could give James some gold and beans since none of the giants used them anyway. Jack's tears suddenly disappear and were replaced by the brightest smile he had ever seen. She through her arms around him and called him her hero.

_This day can't possibly get better. _He thought as he returned her hug and started to blush.

When James returned Jack repeated what he said to her.

"Well in that case, the kingdom owes you. How about after you get the treasure we meet up and I take you to my father and have you dubbed my personal knight. You, me and Jacqueline will go on adventures together and help others in need of help." James said with a charming smile. When he seen Anton hesitating he continued, "And of course that means no more boring life. We can travel all the realms like you always wanted too."

After an encouraging (and very seductive) smile from Jack he agreed.

That is how Anton found himself taking (stealing was a harsh word. After all, he did technically own it) treasure from the treasure room.

All was interrupted when he was caught by his brothers but before anyone could decipher what happened there was something breaking into the castle.

Humans.

Not just any humans, Jack and James.

Arlo started to panic so Anton tried to calm him down by telling him that he knew these humans and they were his friends. They overheard and denied it, telling him they were only using him to get to the beans. They then ran away together to find where they beans were planted.

The giants did all they could to stop the humans but alas it was not enough. Arlo ran up to Anton and informed him that the humans had killed both

"Anton, you must protect the beans from the humans by destroying them all

Meanwhile James was filling a sack full of any treasure he could get his hands on and Jack snuck up behind the elderly giant and stabbed him in the foot. He roared with pain and angst before picking her up like she was nothing more than a twig and returning the favour.

"JAMES!" She called out to her lover who hadn't even battered an eyelash at her call for help, he just watched her get stabbed then continued filling up the sack when the giant dropped her on the ground. He followed her lead and soon, he too, collapsed to the ground.

Anton came back and the look of fear in James's eyes was clear as the giant fell to his knees next to his brother and cradled his head in his lap. The young prince took this as his cue to leave and started to make an exit but a pained voice stopped him in his tracks.

"James! Please." Jack was on the ground clutching her stab wound with one hand and the other reaching out to him.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I have a kingdom to run." He quickly glanced at Anton and Arlo lying next to her. "I'm sure you understand." He sprinted to the beanstalk carrying the sack over his shoulder.

Jacqueline made one last noise of a woman dying of, not only a stab wound festering with poison, but with a broken heart. The hand that was reaching out for James just sagged in defeat next to her sword. She looked up at the ceiling with one last thought.

_At least I got to slay a giant._

With that she died.

"Anton. The poison. It's in my blood... Did you..." Arlo was taking short, struggled breaths and could not concentrate as the poison was heading towards his heart and he could feel every. Slow. Movement it was making inside his body.

"All destroyed, the fields and every last bean." Anton answered immediately. He could see him fighting to stay conscious but they both knew this were his last words of wisdom so Anton listened carefully and waited patiently for him to catch his breath.

"Oh good." For a second there was pride in his eyes because Anton had actually done a job out in the fields and in five minutes no less. "Good, that is what's important." There was peace on Arlo's face and Anton knew he would be closing his eyes forever any second now.

"No. Everyone else is dead you can't die too!" He gently shook him trying to keep him awake. "Please!"

"I know your path is hard but someday you will know what road to choose and when you do you will need this, a preserved cutting from the stalk, plant it. new beans will grow."

"You had me salt the land, nothing can grow here." Anton said confused.

"Then you will find... New land." Arlo finally shut his eyes and went limp in Anton's arms.

"How? Arlo? ARLO?" He cried over his, now dead, family of giants. He was officially the last in their race... It was all the human's fault!

"JAMES I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Anton bellowed to the sky swearing his revenge.

Now at the bottom of the beanstalk and walking towards his castle, James felt a cold shiver run up his spine and the earth below his feet grumble. He tried to tell himself it was nothing but that didn't stop him from picking up his pace a little.


	2. The Beanstalk Story

**Heyy again! Sorry it took a while but here's the next chapter! **

**I am now going to start updating every Thursday (or Friday, depending on which country you live in) and it shall be awesome sauce.**

**James Blunt - Goodbye My Lover**

**That would be a good song to listen to while reading the first part of this because I think it reflects on the relationship between Killian's mother and father.**

* * *

Jack and the beanstalk is a very old fairytale, everyone used to tell it and they when they did they always gave it different characters (probably because it was told so many times some of the facts got mixed up, kind of like a game of Chinese whispers) but no matter who told it or what way they told it, they always included the giant and the magic beans because they're the key points of the story.

In our world it goes along the lines of a poor boy named Jack sold his family's cow for some magic beans which then grew into a beanstalk that had a castle with a giant living in it on top and Jack climbed to the top, bested the giant, stole whatever gold item the giant held dear to him (some say golden harp, others say golden goose. Either way it was gold) then climbed to the bottom with the giant hot on his tracks and sawed the beanstalk with the giant still climbing down it therefore killing the giant and Jack lived happily ever after with his now rich family because they sold the gold thing.

In the Enchanted Forest it was very different as most of the facts were correct because Prince James met the giant and lived to tell the tale and his story soon became legend.

Killian Jones grew up listening to fairytales, only they were just called stories and everyone knew most of them were non-fiction.

His mother always sent him and his brother, Liam, to bed with a glass of water each and a story. Liam just liked hearing the sound of their mother's voice as he drifted off to sleep but Killian always stayed awake to listen to the words: Happily ever after. He loved happy endings. His father had been a coward and abandoned his mother because he couldn't handle the responsibilities of taking care of his family so one day he just packed his bags and left without even a goodbye. Killian remembers holding his crying mother in his arms trying to calm her down, he was only seven at the time. He was nine-years-old now and yes it way a little old for fairytales but Liam was twelve and he still liked them.

Killian's favourite story was the one about the beanstalk. He took his mother's hand and dragged her into the small room her shared with his brother. It had a single bed on each side, a chair that sat in the middle of the two beds and a desk in the corner for their homework. Freya Jones smiled at her sons enthusiasm for bedtime stories. She knew he loved listening to the happy endings, it was probably because he didn't think he would get one since his bastard father left. Liam was a quiet child but once that prick left he took charge as man of the house. She had laughed when he told her but true to his word, he helped her with the cleaning and cooking, he got a job as a royal stable boy and he even tried to buy her little gifts like fruit baskets and shoes until she made him take it back and buy himself some candy or something else he would like for himself. Bottom line was she was proud of both of her boys and even though she loathed that cowardly man that left her crying in the arms of a seven-year-old she was thankful he gave her two beautiful, little miracles.

"Once upon a time there was a very lonely giant, his family was killed by giant killers who wanted to steal the magic beans they grew-" Freya smiled at both her son's short gasps. "because of this, the giant despised all humans. Well all apart from one.

In a kingdom far, far away lived a very beautiful princess. She had eyes like emeralds and hair golden like the sun. She was loved by all and treated everyone with kindness and respect but one person was jealous of her beauty and kind heart.

An evil queen from another kingdom often checked up on the princess as she hoped one day to see her fail her subjects but it never happened so the queen took matters into her own hands and cast a spell on the beautiful princess, a spell that turned her into a goose.

When the princess awoke the next day the curse had taken place and she seen herself in the mirror, she was a goose with golden feathers. She panicked and waddled down stairs to find her mother and try to sort the situation but the second her mother looked at her she ordered the guards to take her to a pond. Her mother was a very big animal lover and tried her best to make it so all the animals in her kingdom where happy.

The princess swam around the pond for a while then lowered her head in sadness, she knew she would never be human again. No one would talk to her because no one understood her and thought it was just some crazy goose looking for attention. The little goose remembered a song her mother used to sing when she was but a child so she opened her beak and tried to sing. What came out was not what you expect to hear from a goose, it was like an angel singing with no words just sounds. People that were walking around the pond stopped to listen to the little goose singing. Once she had stopped to look at the people watching her she tried talking to them but only squawks came out so the people went away to tell their friends and family about the singing goose.

By the end of the week the princess was adored once again by her subjects. She sang the song every hour and more and more people came to listen every time she did. The queen heard about this and quickly became jealous again so she travelled to the giant's castle and told him of the singing goose.

"The goose will keep you company and sing to you when you feel lonesome." She told him with an evil smile. The giant thought this was a perfect idea and agreed. Once the queen told him where the pond was she disappeared in a cloud of magic.

The next day the kingdom was covered in a dark shadow for a split second but when the shadow lifted the little goose was gone with it. The people who came to listen where disappointed but didn't think much of it.

Meanwhile the giant had taken the goose back to his castle and put her in a cage so she couldn't escape. The little goose was petrified of the giant so every time he told her to sing, she did.

One day the giant took the little goose out of her cage and told her she had the freedom to go anywhere in the castle she wished. She explored all around and soon found an exit. She was about to leave when she heard the giant's anguished cries.

In his heart the giant knew she was going to leave him the second he let her out of his cage so you can imagine his surprise when he heard the pitter-patter of her flippers waddling down the hallway. He looked at her through tear-filled eyes and smiled when she started to sing to stop his tears. He put his hand down, palm facing up, next to her and when she stood on it he raised it up to his face so he could give her a small peck on the cheek. When he did there was a burst of magic-"

"It was true love's kiss!" Liam and Killian yelled in unison with big grins on their youthful faces.

"Aye, that it was." Their mother smiled, the laughter lines showing on her skin. She continued the story,

"Instead of a goose with golden feathers standing on his hand, there was a beautiful princess with golden hair and emerald eyes. The giant almost dropped her out of fright but he was quickly shook himself out of it and gave her a nasty glare. He hated humans.

"What did you do with my goose?!" He bellowed, clutching his hand into a fist with her in it.

"It's me, giant." She told him softly. "An evil queen turned me into a goose out of jealousy. I'll prove it was me."

And with that, she started to sing the same song she sang every day. It sounded even better with words.

The giant immediately believed her and unclenched his hand. He gently lowered to the floor and stuttered out his apologies. She waved him off and told him with a smile,

"It is fine, I know of your hatred towards humans but just because a few humans did some unspeakably awful things doesn't make us all bad."

The giant nodded his head in agreement which made her smile up at him. He asked her to stay with him but she told him she needed to see her family. He took her to her kingdom and she received a warm welcome from her family and subjects.

Because her singing gave people joy when she was a goose she decided to stand out in her balcony once just before sun down and sing to the kingdom. Every now and then she spotted a familiar shadow near the hills of her balcony and knew her giant was listening.

Eventually a young prince heard her beautiful singing and asked for her hand in marriage. She was wed, had children and lived happily ever after." Mrs Jones looked to the left and seen Liam sprawled out under the covers fast asleep. She snickered softly at the small amount of drool leaking from his mouth and tucked him in. She turned around to do the same to Killian but seen her was wide awake.

"What about the giant?" He asked, giving her a confused look as if he was doing long division in his head.

"What about the giant, darling?" She leaned over to tuck him in. Her curly brown hair fell over her blue eyes as she did so.

"He was in love with the princess but still let her get married to someone else. And why didn't she go back to the castle to see him? And why didn't they say didn't they proclaim their love to each other after the kiss? And what happened to the evil queen, is she still evil?" Words came out of the seven-year olds mouth faster than bullets came out of guns. His mother gave him an amused smile.

"There's an old saying, Killy. If you love something set it free and if it comes back, it's meant to be. Sometimes we let those we love go so they will be happy because when you're in love all that matters is their happiness." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and stroked his hair.

"Now go to sleep, love." She turned the light out and left the room.

Killian always agreed with the wise words his mothers had to say but he didn't agree with that. He always felt you had to fight for what you wanted and you shouldn't just wait around for things to fall in your lap. The giant deserved to be alone because he didn't fight for his love. His dad deserved to die alone because he didn't fight for his family. His mother did not deserve to be heart-broken because she married a cowardly man.

A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets.

That is what Killian knew and believed.

But what he didn't know was how true his mother's story really was.


	3. The Powers of Emma

**Okay if you are keeping up with this story's playlist then the next song is:**

**Roar - Katy Perry**

**This song is so Emma Swan...**

**Anyway I'd like to thank the people who take the 1 fraction of a second to favourite/follow/review this story. I know everybody says this but it seriously means so much to mean and that's why I wrote this chapter now and not next Thursday. Here's a reply to the reviews:**

**kei-chan123: So glad you like little killian! I always imagine what he would be like before becoming a pirate and its always a cute little kid so I hope I did him justice plus I think he would be kind of a mommy's boy since he's probably pissed at his dad for leaving. Hope you like little Emma :L**

**The one and only riot: Thank you :D here it is! Awesome name by the way.**

**RememberThatCoolPerson: Is that cool person you because I thank you for being first commenter! Thank you so much! **

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

_"Princesses are gracious."_

_"Princesses don't curse."_

_"Princesses act like proper ladies."_

_"Princesses keep their back straight. Remember: Posture is important."_

_"Princesses are confident."_

_"Princesses don't swing on trees like monkeys, Emma!"_

This was Emma Swan's life and these were just a few of the rules she heard every. single. day.

Every since Emma was born her whole life has been nothing but drama and rules. Years ago the Evil Queen barged into Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding and threatened to take their happiness away from this but she never did follow it through as she seemed to disappear from the face of the earth but that didn't dampen the suspicion and fear her parents held in their heart. Emma was born in a peaceful environment, all smiles and happy tears, until Emma accidentally electrocuted Snow by grabbing onto her long hair. Thankfully it did no harm to Snow herself but as for her hair... She had to cut most of it off and styled it to the right side of her face. Charming said short hair suited her but Snow just replied with an annoyed glance.

They both summoned Rumpelstiltskin and asked him about Emma's powers.

"Emma's the product of true love, dearies. That's 100% pure magic running through her blood and all magic can be turned bad. She's at a young, adaptable age right now and anything might trigger her power so it may be best to keep it concealed unless you want to let her destroy your kingdom and save Regina the walk."

And with that, the trickster disappeared in a purple cloud of magic leaving behind the memory of his cold, dark smile.

Not only did he fuel the fear in the royal couple's hearts but he also reminded them of the Evil Queen's threat. Despite his warning the royal couple decided to ignore Rumpelstiltskin and raise Emma as they normally as if she were any other princess in training.

That didn't stop them going to the blue fairy for her advice. The fairy told them simply to keep Emma's heart true and pure and she wouldn't cross to the dark side. She then noticed Emma getting fussy and moving around in her father's arms, she looked up to see the lights flicker. That's when she realised the little Princess's powers where connected to her emotions so she quickly asked the Queen to stay behind.

"What is it, Blue?" The new mother looked up at the little blue light flying in front of her.

"Snow I'm afraid since Emma is he product of true love, as The Dark One said, then that means her magic is connected to her emotions." She looked down at her solemnly.

"Isn't that how all magic works?"

"Usually yes but True Love is it's own magic so making a child from _pure _true love, like yours and Charming's, then it's putting water on a narrow staircase, it may not do any harm at the time it's happening but the result later on could be fatal. I think it would be wise to educate Emma about her magic so she is not confused and uses it accidentally but let her know the dangers of it. If she gets out of control then I have a spell I can teach you that will keep her calm." She smiled down at the Queen. Snow breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Blue, I don't know how I can repay you for all you've done for my family." She said then raised her hand to her mouth to cover her choked sobs. Blue just gave her a kind look in return.

"The young Princess's safety is all I ask for, your highness."

Which brings us to now...

"Emma get off that tree! I swear I cannot turn my back on you for a second without you running off." Charming yelled up at mischievous ten-year-old swinging from an apple tree in the royal garden. She pouted down at her father.

"I hate those princess lessons, daddy!"

Everyone in the kingdom always believed that Queen Snow would be the strict parent that wanted Emma to become the perfect lady but in actual fact it was her father that 'checked in' on her in class (which meant that he would come in, check up on her then end up sitting next to her, keeping her awake when she would try to doze off) and it was her father that always commented on her table manners (_"Elbows off the table, Emma." "Don't talk with your mouth full, honey.") _and it was her father that taught her about her Princess duties then said she could have a five-minute break but when he realised she was climbing trees in her new dress he started to freak out.

"I know you don't like them but you need to know these things for when your mother and I aren't here anymore and you'll need to rule the kingdom."

Emma gave a huff of defeat and slowly started to climb down. She got to a very low branch where the King was standing just below and jumped into his outstretched hands.

Charming carried his little Princess into the castle again and felt a tang of guild for yelling at her. He usually didn't yell but he thought she was going to fall off the tree and hurt herself, she was up pretty high for a girl her age after all. Still, he couldn't help feel a little proud of her adventurous streak as it was clear to anyone she got it from her mother.

"Okay let's make a deal, we can move the lessons to tomorrow and go find mom for a game of hide-and-seek but tomorrow you can't complain about lessons or sneak off on your break. How does that sound?" His answer was a toothy grin and fast nod from the feisty little blond.

"Woah sweetie, don't get too excited okay?" Charming chuckled nervously. Both him and Snow hated keeping her calm all the time and scolding her when she showed too much feeling because what parent would feel good having to tell their only child to stop crying after a nightmare because she might blow up the castle? Okay, they didn't say it in those words but it was along the same lines.

She forced her grin into a smaller smile and nodded at a slower pace. The King smiled back and placed her back on the ground but held onto her little hand as they walked around the castle looking for Snow White.

Emma and Snow had a great mother-daughter relationship. Snow was her best friend in the whole wide world, she played dolls with her, taught her how to fight and always let her sit on her lap while dealing with the subjects.

The Queen secretly loved that her daughter was so naturally caring towards those who were less fortunate than her. The villagers' all loved Emma and saw her as the treasure of the kingdom which reassured Snow in the rare times of doubt where she sometimes felt Emma's powers may stop her from being respected and loved by the people she was ruling over.

Emma's powers scared Snow sometimes (though she would never admit it). There has only been one occasion when her powers did get the better of it and she lost control. She was only nine at the time.

It was when she found a grinning cat sitting outside on her windowsill in the middle of the night (Emma seen it while she was star gazing. Usually her mother sang her to sleep but it seemed she forgot that time). It was black and white stripped with unusual purple eyes and it always seemed to be smiling.

_"Good evening, Princess Emma."_

_Those were the words she heard when she opened her window to let it in. She jumped back in shock._

_"How do you know my name? Where did you come from? How can you talk? Are you magic?" She asked questions from left, right and centre without taking a breath. The cat walked into her room, tail high in the air, still wearing that ridiculous grin. Emma apparently got too excited because a burst of magic shot through her and slammed her windows shut so fast and hard that they smashed. She held her breath and kept her ears open for any sound of her parents waking up, when there was none she breathed out._

_"No but apparently you are." The stripped cat's grin twisted into a smirk. He thought he was being smart but what he didn't know was that the little princess had a secret superpower (or at least that's what she called it) that gave her the ability to see when someone was lying to her._

_"That's a lie, you are magic!" She growled at it. "My parents don't like nor do they trust unknown magic so you better go crawl back into the hole from which you came from, demon cat!" She raised her tiny fists in front of her determined face in a threatening way._

_"Actually I came from a hat and I have__ no quarrel with you, your majesty, __in fact you remind me of another feisty blonde I know so I will not over stay my welcome." He turned around back to the window with his tail lowered to the ground from sadness but immediately halted and turned when the girl spoke up again. Emma could tell he was telling the truth so thought it was only fair if she gave him some of her trust._

_"Wait... You can't go out there, it's too cold for cats. Magical or not. You may stay here tonight if you grant me the honour of knowing your name." She gave him a slightly mocking curtsey and beamed with happiness when his grin returned as he politely bowed his hair back at her. _

_"You can call me Cheshire." _

_He vanished into thin air._

_Emma thought he left her but that thought disappeared faster than he did when she turned to her bed and seen him making himself comfortable in it. She shook her head light-heartedly making her curls bounce around then climbed into bed next to her new friend. _

_"Goodnight, Cheshire." _

_"Goodnight, Alice." _

_She was too tired to even realise he had said the wrong name. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like the lights she blew up from anger (thankfully her parents never saw it). Emma turned on her side and, now facing the cat, gently cuddled him to her. His soft purrs drifted away into the night unintentionally giving the princess happy dreams about clouds and balloons opposed to her usual nightmares of darkness and because she was happy, the world around her was too. Outside the castle a series of beautiful flowers was _

_To say Snow and David were surprised that morning would be an understatement. _

_Emma got to keep Cheshire for a few weeks until one day she awoke to find him gone. She searched high and low but still could not find her cat._

_He was the first thing Emma truly loved besides her parents so it felt like a piece of her had went missing as well. _

_She returned to her bedroom to find Cheshire's tail poking out of the covers in her bed. She let out an unusal noise that was in-between a sigh of relief and a laugh of joy that her cat was only playing a game on her. The little princess rushed to the bed and pulled back the covers only to find nothing attached to the tail apart from a burn mark. It was shaped to look like an R. _

_It was a warning from Regina._

Snow will never forget the day she heard her daughters terrified screams coming from her room. When she seen the tail on the bed she instantly knew that it was Regina's doing but since Emma was only eight the only thing she understood was that someone had _cat_napped Cheshire and left behind his tail.

The Queen doesn't like to remember that day and she hopes Emma has forgotten it (she most likely hasn't since it was only two years but Snow is still grateful she doesn't bring it up) because that was the day her daughter truly scared her and everyone in the kingdom because that day Princess Emma the little eight-year-old started an earthquake. If it had been an accident then she would have been less worried about it but it was the fact that Emma didn't care she just destroyed many homes and ruined almost all of the crops in the kingdom for it and that was what had Snow on edge around her daughter's emotions. Rumpelstiltskin words repeated in her head like a broken stereo record.

_All magic can be turned bad. All magic can be turned bad. All magic can be turned bad._

And it was that fear that made it too easy for the Evil Queen to make her next move.


	4. WANTED: Neal Cassidy

**Heyy y'all! That's fancy talk for 'you all' :L**

**Moving on... Hooray for the new followers! Welcome to my story, hope you're having fun!**

**Again I would like to say a quick thank you to the people who followed/favourite/reviewed. So here it is: Thank you!**

**The song for this chapter is... Drum roll...**

**Gregory and the Hawk - Boats and Birds**

**Warning: If you read this chapter while listening to this song, you will cry. This is the saddest song ever and if you imagine Emma Swan's life with it then BOOM you got yourself a sobbing party right there.**

**I think I'm talking bullshit by saying I'll update every Thursday when I've been doing it for like 3 days straight so I think I'll just try and do it when I get the O.U.A.T. fever... Which is always :P**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Emma was running around the castle looking for a good hiding place. Her father had kept his end of the deal by getting Snow and convincing her to have a family game of hide-and-seek but that just meant more boring princess lessons tomorrow but that didn't bother her as her mind was too busy thinking of places to hide. She finally found a good place under the stairway. When she was comfortable in her hiding place a gust of strong wind hit her which was odd as she was indoors but she never thought anything of it.

She had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle the giggles when she heard footsteps come and go.

It had been an hour and still no one had came to look for her.

Emma huffed in annoyance and crawled out of under the stairs. She was hunger and smelled the cook's delicious food baking away in the oven. Getting excited over dinner, Emma ran up the stairs and into the dining room where she found her mom and dad already eating. Her plate wasn't set like it usually was.

"Where were you guys? I was hiding under the stairs for like an hour!" She giggled at her parents shocked expressions. They must have never thought to check under the stairway.

"Guards! Why is this peasant child next to us?" Her mom said to one of the guards standing at the door. Snow gave her a glare the likes of which Emma had never seen before, it scared her.

She looked down at her dress and seen it had been ripped and covered in mud while she was outside playing. Her dress must have ripped on one the branches and she always got in trouble for getting her clothes dirty so her mom shouldn't have been this surprised at seeing it.

"I am truly sorry, your majesty, I have no idea how she got in here. Rest assured it wont happen again." The guard bowed respectfully and walked over to Emma, grabbed her arm roughly then practically dragged out away.

"Good, I hate children." Snow muttered darkly.

Emma struggled trying to get away from the mean man trying to take her away and turned to her parents.

"Its me, Emma! I'm your daughter! We were playing hide-and-seek then..." She froze when her father slammed his fist on the table and gave her the coldest look she had ever received.

"We don't have any children!" He bellowed. "Get her out of my sight! Make sure she doesn't get back in or somebody's fired!"

The guard raised her up and put her over his shoulder so he could take her away. She was pounding on his back but her efforts were useless.

He dropped her (literally) outside the castle gate then walked back inside to close it. The gate hasn't been closed since Regina was in charge, Snow and Charming always wanted the villagers to feel welcome in their home.

Something very odd was going on and Emma was going to find out what.

* * *

The Evil Queen was watching Emma's misery through her magic mirror with an evil smirk.

She cackled wickedly when one of the castle guards literally threw the ten-year-old out of the castle.

Regina had been watching Emma for a while now. It started when went to Wonderland with the Mad Hatter to try and revive her father then take him home with her but her plans were foiled when a stupid black and white cat jumped through the portal just as she came out of it. She jumped in after the little furball out of total rage but it was almost like it had vanished in thin air.

She was furious that a simple house pet had bested her so stormed back to her pathetic little cottage she was hiding in and tracked the cat down using her magic mirror. Regina knew she was over reacting but it wasn't like she had anything better to do than sit and plan her revenge for Snow White and her perfect life.

What she seen in the mirror was not was she expected at all: She seen the cat on Emma's window and heard it speak to her.

_So it's a magic furball, I should've known. After all, it did come from Wonderland._

When Regina witnessed the little girl and cat (now known as 'Cheshire', what kind of name is that?) snuggling in bed she was almost sick and ready to dismiss the image from the mirror but froze once seen flowers blossom outside in the castle near Emma's room. She was aware that the child was rather different from others but she had no idea she was magic... This could be of use to her.

And it was.

Regina successful stolen Emma's cat and left her mother a little warning as she knew Emma herself wouldn't understand it.

That was just a little warm up because her next plan took two years to complete.

The Evil Queen managed to erase the King and Queen's memories of having a baby girl and replaced them with Snow having a miscarriage and because they never experienced the joys of having and raising a child they could never love any which just made them grow cold to the villagers and close themselves off from the world.

Now Emma was homeless, the royal couple were miserable and Regina was growing closer to her revenge.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

It had been six years since Emma had been kicked out of her home.

The memories she had of the exact day were still fuzzy because being ten was one of those weird ages where you knew about what happened when you were that age but you didn't fully understand it so the details were a little fuzzy. All she knew was that she was forced to live out on the streets without so much as a single friend to stand by her.

No one in the kingdom recognised her as a princess which just made her think if she imagined the whole thing. Maybe her life was so shit she created an alternate universe where she was a princess raised by loving parents in her mind.

She had just learn to forget about those painful memories by pushing them in the back of her mind. All Emma focused on now was food and shelter.

When she was ten a fairly young couple had seen her sitting outside in the pouring rain trying to hide from it using some leaves she had picked up from the ground. They had let her stay with them and treated her as if she were their own daughter, she even kept their last name.

Emma was starting to love again.

That is, until they found out the excellent news they were having a child of their own. That just meant she was out on the streets again but at least they gave her some food and money to last her the week. She still kept their last name as a permanent reminder that she will never have parents that will love her, she has to take care of herself from now on.

One day Emma was feeling particular rebellious and felt an urge to steal a carriage and maybe explore other kingdoms instead of being stuck in this one where the air was filled with hate and fear. She found one unattended (the owner probably went to the bathroom) and jumped at her chance. Emma jumped on the horse and guided it ungracefully away a few miles. The horse never had a saddle or reins so she kept slipping and bouncing around. Thank god no one was around to se-

"You could have just asked me for the saddle." A young, attractive man poked his head out of the drivers window in the carriage holding the saddle for the horse she needed. Emma's eyes practically popped out of her head as she tried to stay focused on keeping the horse on the path she was following. She can't believe she got caught... Maybe she should stop.

"Just keep riding, its fine." He said nonchalantly. If Emma didn't know any better she would say she heard a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I just stole your life could be in danger." She said through panicked breaths. The guy could probably sense her anxiety so he quickly introduced himself.

"Neal Cassidy." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah I'm not telling you my name."

"Well I don't need to have you arrested about your robbery." She glanced at him to see his smug little face light up at her annoyance of him.

"Emma.. Swan." This was the first time she had introduced herself to someone using her full name, it was foreign to her lips but it felt right.

"Good name, it suits you." Neal said with another smile.

_Is he flirting with me? After I stole his carriage?_

"So do you just live in here or are you just waiting for your carriage to be stolen?" She said with a curious voice. Maybe he was homeless like her and he went through the same struggles she did. Maybe she finally met somebody who she could finally relate to.

"Why don't I tell over drinks?"

Okay maybe not.

She couldn't deny how unbelievably sexy that line was coming out of his mouth (probably because she's never been asked out for drinks before) and she also couldn't deny that he seemed like a fun person but come on, would you trust an easy-going guy making casual conversation with the person that just stole his carriage? Didn't think so.

"Excuse me?" She turned around to face him to see if he was joking or not she missed the fact she just sped past one of the castle guards.

"Hey! Eyes on the trail." He pointed at it as if she didn't know where it was. She turned back around and slowed the horse down a little.

"I am not having drinks with you, you might be a pervert." Emma said trying convince herself more than him. She was just scared to let someone else in her life.

"I _might _be a pervert but you're definitely a carriage thief."

"I said I was sorry." She replied stubbornly.

"You didn't actually."

His playful banter almost made Emma laugh but she bottled it up. She didn't know why she did that but she was just so used to keeping her emotions in check. There was no time to think about it because she was being chased by a guard on a horse. She threw a panicked look over her shoulder at Neal.

"That's why I said eyes on the trail..." He muttered and tried to keep calm.

Emma stopped the horse and climbed into the carriage while Neal was quickly taking her place on top of the horse. Since Regina's ruling things had been better for the woman in the kingdom as they weren't seen as objects quite as often as they used to be but there are still sexist laws that stop woman from doing things; one of which being riding a horse alone.

The guard stopped his white horse next to Neal's midnight black one and started questioning him.

"Do you realise you are riding without a saddle, sir? And with a lady in the back of the carriage. Do you know what dangers you are putting yourself and her through?" The guard questioned him with a monotonous voice like he had said the same line over and over since the day of his birth.

"Yes I was aware of that but I was kind of in a rush because me and my girlfriend were having a romantic night in the woods," Neal raised his eyebrows suggestively while Emma just rolled her eyes playfully in the carriage. "but she needed to go to the bathroom, unfortunately Miss Madam back there refuses to go in the woods so I want to find the nearest rest stop as fast as I can so I can resume our earlier activities. _woman.. _Am I right?" He scoffed in disbelief of the gender and the guard nodded in agreement.

"Alright Ill let you off the hook this time but just remember to _ride _safely." The guard winked then rode his horse away. Neal cracked up with laughter.

"Wow that was a fast excuse. Do you often cover for girls stealing your carriage?" She said with sarcasm practically oozing from her mouth. She got back up on the horse behind Neal.

"You're welcome. Let's go, we got lucky." He said, the last part more to himself. Emma was securing her arms around his waist so she wouldn't fall when realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"We? This isn't your carriage either, is it?"

"Hmm?" He pretending he didn't hear her because of the wind but she knew perfectly well what had happened here and she almost couldn't believe her own bad luck.

"I stole a stolen carriage..."

He tossed a grin over his shoulder.

"Now how bout that drink?"

* * *

Emma and Neal had been stealing together (and dating) for about four years now.

At the start of the relationship Emma tried not to act so smitten around him but she couldn't help it, his silly grin was so comforting. It reminded her of an old friend.

It was the same with Neal. Emma was one of the most interesting girls he had ever met. She was independent, she was smart, she was tough, she had the beauty of a princess and she was just so cute when she got flustered. The first time it happened was when he got her a locket with a swan carved into it. He didn't even steal it! He bought it with stolen money... However that's only a minor detail.

Basically they were in love but neither had the courage to admit it.

One day they had been stealing their weekly shop when Neal had seen a WANTED picture of himself on the door and they sprinted out. He explained to her that he stole some gold from a blacksmith he used to work for then hid it near a tavern that just happened to always be filled with people dirt poor enough to trade him in for the reward.

Emma was determined for them to travel across worlds together and start a family to let something small like a WANTED poster to get in the way of that. She offered to get the gold herself and though Neal was reluctant at first he agreed soon before Emma blurted out she loved him. He was so happy all he could whisper was,

"I love you too."

When Emma had successfully got the box of gold and returned to Neal he dug at the bottom of box to pick out a gold bracelet and tie it around her wrist, whispering sweet nothings in her ear with doing so. Everything that came out of his mouth was just pure bliss to her ears. She was finally getting the fairytale she was born to live.

It wasn't until she was standing in a shady looking part of the forest waiting for Neal to show up when a guard dressed all in black (definitely not one of Snow and Charming's) telling her that her boyfriend was probably three kingdoms away by now that she knew she wasn't meant to live a fairytale.

Her life sucked so much ass.

The guard tied her hands together and took her into a carriage of his own but his was completely black and smelled like death. It was like the grim reaper was coming for her and taking her to hell in this.

The guy that took her in sat her in-between two other guards dressed similar to him then hoped on the horse and rode away. Emma just sat quietly trying to process what just happened.

_How could he do this to me? Did he actually love me or did he just say that because I said it first? Did those four years mean nothing to him?_

For the first time in a while, Emma started to cry. Silently of course. She tried to keep her head down to hide the fact she was showing weakness. Outside it suddenly started raining heavily. One of the guards on her left seen a tear roll down her face and felt the need to comfort her.

"What's your name?" He asked kindly. She just continued staring at the ground like it was the best creation since sliced bread.

"Since you're here arresting me I'm sure you already know it." Emma was trying to keep her voice cold but it cracked with sadness at the word 'arresting'. Neal screwed her big time and not in the way she likes!

"You're right about that, I know quite a bit about you. Let's see, you were born in an orphanage feeling alone in the world, you left early because either no one wanted to adopt you or someone already did but they broke your heart so bad you couldn't stand going back to that place and have it happening again, after that you started living out on the street and stealing for a living. Either after you stole something or during it, you met Neal Cassidy who was also a thief and you instantly bonded with him because he was in the same situation as you were and he understood what you were going through when no on else could. Am I close?" She looked up at his dark brown eyes that were filled with so much compassion. He reminded her of Neal and how he used to look at her, like she was special.

"You left out the part he abandoned me to rot in a jail cell the rest of my life while he goes and live the life we were supposed to have..."

"Seeing as that happened just a few minutes ago I didn't think you needed reminding." He gave her a cute little half-smile that actually made her forgot about her situation. He didn't seem like the guards she's ever met before, he was actually nice to her. Because he was being so nice she felt it was only polite to give him a small quirk of the lip (her version of a smile now apparently).

"My name's Emma Swan."

"Graham Humbert. Nice to meet you Emma." He wiped away some of the tear stains she had on her face. Most of the rain went away, it was just some drizzle now. The contact Graham was giving her was too close, she didn't want him touching her. She flinched away from him and started to stare at the floor once again. Graham seen the guard on the other side of her giving him a short nod as if to say 'good work'.

* * *

Regina was practically giddy.

Her plan had taken 20 years to get this far but after all, patience is a virtue and this would all be over soon enough.

As you can guess the Evil Queen was constantly spying on Emma (it was nauseating to see her that happy and in love) to find the perfect moment to capture the princess but those two were never apart for more than a couple of seconds. Just when Regina was about to give up and just to them and snatch her up herself, the Gods above answered her prayers when Emma was offering to go pick up her boyfriend's stolen gold and when she did, Neal planted evidence on her wrist as some sort of romantic gesture.

Which was weird, she always thought Emma hated gold.

The witch was almost in tears from laughing so hard at the look on Emma's face when one of her guards told her that Neal fled the kingdom. The best part of it was that she had nothing to do with that! He actually did leave her standing there herself but he didn't know that Emma was going to be arrested and taken to the Evil Queen herself.

You're probably wondering how she still has guards because she is no longer Queen and she is hiding out in some broken down redneck cottage. The truth is that she only had those three as she had taken their hearts when she was in charge.

Before they had left to capture the princess she had informed them of Emma's magical abilities that she probably couldn't even remember she had (the fact that she was questioning her own sanity when it came to her parents was just the cherry on the cake) so if there was any unnatural occurrences it was before of her emotions and they needed to calm her down.

Regina seen the carriage pull up next to her cottage. She smirked and left her temporary home then stepped in the carriage, sitting across from Emma. She gracefully put on leg over the other, sitting in a very lady-like fashion and called directions to the guard riding the horse.

The blonde was still looking at the floor in pure concentration when the Queen cleared her throat loudly. Emma was snapped out of her trance and looked up at the source of noise. She paused before saying anything.

"Hi." She smiled nervously. Regina just continued observing her with a self-satisfied smile.

"Are you aware of curses, my dear?" She asking in her sickly sweet voice.

"Umm.. I know about them but I've never really seen one before." Emma answered, getting more and more freaked out by this woman.

"In that case, let me tell you a little story. It's a story of a girl in love with a simple stable boy. The young and very, _very _beautiful girl had an overprotective that wanted the best things for her. Unfortunately the girl didn't want her mother to choose what was right and wrong but her mother had magic so most of the time she just took away her will power and forced her to agree with whatever she had planned. That is why she kept courting the stable boy a secret and often sneaked away to see him. One day while the girl was out seeing the stable boy an out of control horse ran by with a little screaming girl, we'll just call her little bitch, on top of it so the beautiful girl done the heroic thing and hopped on her own horse and chased the wild horse down. She rescued the little bitch and checked to see if she was okay, she was. The little bitch thanked her for her services and promised she wouldn't ride again but the beautiful girl told her the only way to overcome fear was to face it. They introduced themselves and became fast friends. That was until she found out the little bitch was a princess and her overprotective mother was trying to set her up with the king. Long story short: The beautiful girl tried to run away with her stable boy but the little bitch told her mother so her mother ripped out the stable boy's heart and crushed it in front of the girls eyes. That was the day that beautiful girl became a beautiful woman as she learned the most important lesson in life: Love is weakness." She said with a distant look in her eyes, only showing emotion when she growled out 'little bitch' rather aggressively.

"Why are you telling me this?" Emma asked feeling more worried for her safety. This woman was a freaking psychopath.

"Because you need to know I am not the villain in this story." Regina stated. There was an awkward silence in the carriage, well for Emma. Regina and Graham seemed to be having the best time of their lives undressing each other with their eyes.

The carriage stopped next to a freaky looking tree that reached higher than the clouds.

"Welcome to the beanstalk, Miss Swan, I trust this is your first seeing one?"

Emma just nodded dumbly trying to see the top of it.

The Queen stepped out of her carriage and Emma was just simply pushed out.

"Welcome to your prison, Miss Swan."

Regina grabbed her arm and both of them disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.


	5. The Harp and The Hook

**WAZZUPPP! Long time no see. Just kidding! I know you all missed me though. **

**There is no song to listen to for this chapter but Emma is going to sing in it (SPOILERS: It's the song/spell the blue fairy gave Snow White to use on Emma so she wouldn't get too emotional) and that song is:**

**Lyra's song - Fairytale - Harp/Vocal Arrangement by Yarrow (just listen to it on youtube)**

**Also another BIG BIG BIG thank you to all of you who followed/reviewd/favourite and such.**

**So to show my appreciation here's some more review replies: **

**SnowLeoperdSwan521: Thank you for the smiley face and the review! :)**

**Average Everyday Sane Psycho: Aww you making me blush over here haha.**

**Guest: Here you are, darling. And everyone need's Captain Hook's sexy accent! We all know even Rumpelstiltskin is secretly in love with it, how could you not be? :L**

**Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

_The Queen stepped out of her carriage and Emma was simply pushed out._

_"Welcome to your prison, Miss Swan."_

_Regina grabbed her arm and both of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

That day had been the first day of hell for Emma.

After they arrived on top of the beanstalk in some freaky looking castle a giant must have sensed them because not a moment too soon did he show up and try to kill both of them but Regina simply waved her hand flamboyantly and he was trapped in a magic force field kind of thing.

Emma was still in shock so she only caught the key points of Regina's talk with Anton and it went something like, "_I'll trade this human for your last magic bean plant. she's not just any human, she's special. Time will stop here on her 27th birthday so she will never turn 28 and ruin my plans. I am trading that bean plant for a dark curse from the Dark One himself but I assure you this castle and the people in it will remain unaffected. I know everything about you, Anton, so I know how lonely you are in this castle all by yourself. Would you prefer a human or the same soul crushing loneliness you've had to live with for God knows how many years."_

Needless to say, Regina won that argument. Anton gave her the magic plant, she gave him Emma and Emma was put in a giant birdcage!

She was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed when she looked around the room. The cage was attached to the ceiling so there was no way of her getting down without falling and dying or someone helping her.

"Human! Can you play this?" The giant, Anton, asked her holding up a crushed harp. It was bent and dented but the strings were still intact and it looked like someone crushed it in their hand then tried to straighten it out again.

"Uhh... I'm not sure, I could try. You never know till right you try, right?" She choked out a nervous laugh. She was aware of the dangerous creatures in the land but she had never been face-to-face with one.

"Then perhaps there is use for you." He muttered then opened the cage a fraction to throw the harp in then closed it again.

"Play it!" He roared when she just stared at it.

"One second!" She yelled back. She felt an odd sense of de ja vu when looking at the harp, even more so when she touched it. Emma plucked one string to test it out and for some reason she felt she had done this before.

Anton tapped his foot impatiently.

Emma got on her knees so she was level with the harp and gently started to pluck a song that had been in her head for as long as she could remember. She always heard a kind voice singing it to her at night in her dreams.

(Emma singing is _italics _and what the words mean in English are **bold**.)

_Umerau Koto ba,_

**Some words are born,**

_Keiyaku Koto ba,_

**Some words fade away,**

_Anata no naka ni ikisuzekuru kota ba._

**Some words live on inside you.**

_Tachnidomori suno toki,_

**When it seems you're about to come to a stop,**

_Yuuki he to Kawaru._

**They transform to courage.**

_Saa Arukidasou,_

**Now, work fourth,**

_Ana toki youri... Anata wa tsuyoku natteiru kara._

**Because you have grown since then.**

_Mou Mayonaiwaide..._

**Don't feel lost anymore...**

_Ano toki no kotaba wo... Shinjite..._

**Have faith in those words then...**

Emma sang beautifully and played the harp with ease throughout the lovely song (thought she had no idea when she learned to play a freaking harp). The castle walls seemed to echo the princess's near magical voice. While she was singing she felt more relaxed and calm. She looked over to Anton to find him also looking relaxed.

"I still hate you and the rest of your race but that song was... Enchanted. Where did you learn it?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"I-I.. Dunno. I just remember being a little girl and someone singing it to me every night before I went to bed, kinda like a lullaby." She looked into the giant's eye for the first time since she had arrived and seen something that shocked her: Pain. She heard the woman that took her here saying something about his soul-crushing loneliness. When Emma was on the street that's all she felt until she met Neal. Just thinking about him brought tears to her eyes so she tried to start up a conversation with Anton.

"Why do you hate humans? They have been a few fables about the giant war but no-one knows what happened for sure. Just that there was a lot of blood shed."

On any other day if Anton was forced to keep a human in his company and it was asking personally questions such as this one then he wouldn't have even hesitated to kill it but there was something about this girl that felt different. The Queen told him she was special, maybe she wasn't like the rest... No! He couldn't trust a human ever again! Not after what they done.

"Okay I'll tell you but only because I have nothing else to do."

Anton sat down with his legs crossed so he was eye level with the cage and Emma just shifted towards the edge of the door a little more.

The giant told her his story.

* * *

Whatever fantasies Emma ever had about the King and Queen being her parents went right out the window after hearing all about what happened with Prince James. When Emma thought about her 'parents' they were always so kind and compassionate towards others and they would never do something like this.

After Anton had finished he just retired to bed, ordering Emma to practice the harp until her fingers bled as he wanted to be woke up at dawn hearing her play it.

Emma cried herself to sleep that night. Her blood soaked fingers hurt, she could feel a migraine coming on and this had only been day one. In her opinion, putting a spell on someone so they could never age (then eventually die) just so they could spend eternity with someone who was keeping them imprisoned like a pet was a fate worse than death itself. Not only was this humiliation and degrading but it was also tearing her up inside. She had nothing to do but play a stupid instrument she didn't even know she could play or think about her crappy life. When she was practicing the harp (like she was ordered) her mind started to wonder to Neal and how surprised he would be if he seen her play it. Obviously that made her cry because he wouldn't be surprised, he wouldn't even care. He pretended to love her this whole time just so he could ditch her.

That was when Emma told herself she was never going to cry again. She was going to hide her emotions and lock them in a mental box that was made without a cry so they could never be recovered then built four thick walls around it so no-one would ever be able to see them again.

The sooner she accepted that this was her life now the better.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere far away from the castle, there a certain pirate who had just been through the same emotion pain as her. Except his lover did not abandon him, she was killed.

The Captain of the vessel known as the Jolly Rodger had just buried his lover at sea. Her name was Milah and she was a very rare woman; tough, smart and as beautiful and carefree as the ocean but underneath her happy face lived a woman who was sick of her boring life. She was married to the coward of the village and was often mocked for it so one night she went to a tavern where she met some pirates having a drink. She grew rather fond of the Captain (his accent did things to places she didn't even know she had) and started a dalliance with him. Eventually they took it to the next level and ran away together to sail the seven seas together. Her husband had tried to ask the Captain to return his wife to him but he only laughed in his face and simply told him to fight for her but he didn't. He just limped off the ship.

So you can imagine the Captain's surprise when the same cowardly husband turned into the Dark One.

The Dark One took everything from him; his hand, his love and his happiness.

But what the scaly skinned crocodile didn't get was one of the last magic beans in existence which the Captain had hidden in the hand the Dark One did not cut off. He tossed it into the sea and grinned wickedly at the portal that was starting to form.

"Where are we going, Cap'n?" One of his crew members, Smee, asked.

"Neverland!" He yelled then steered the ship into the portal with a crazed look in his eyes.

Thus Captain Hook was born.

* * *

**Quick Authors note:**

**There's going to be a big time skip after this (like 300 hundred year's) because as we all know Captain Hook goes to Neverland and doesn't come back until he's ready to fight Rumpelstiltskin.**

**But it's okay cause everybody will be in Storybrooke because of Regina's curse and Emma will get as old as 27 then stop aging because the Queen put a time spell on Anton's castle where no-one in it will grow old or die because she doesn't want Emma turning 28 and ruining her revenge and she doesn't want Anton dying so he can stop keeping Emma prisoner.**

**I'm just telling you this to let you know that after this, it's Captain Swan all the way baby! **

**Oh and in case you were wondering about Snow and Charming; they (and basically everyone else in the kingdom) don't have any memory of Emma. I know they weren't cruel to kids before they had her but because Regina can replace memories, lets just say she put not so nice ones inside Snow and Charming's minds.**

**Anyway I've talked enough crap for one day. **

**Bye bye, dearies!**


	6. The Adventure Begins

**CAPTAIN SWAN IS FINALLY HERE! **

**I know it's took six chapters to get here but it's only gonna get fluffier from here on out.**

**This chapter has a lot of quotes from the show but the next one won't be so similar, I just needed to write _something _Captain Swan!**

**Anyway the song suggestion is:**

**At The Beginning - Richard Marx and Donna Lewis**

**Thank you for all the support you guys give me! I know I say it all the time but sometimes I check my email and see all these notifications of people actually making the time to follow/favourite/review my stuff and I'm just like, "Okay let's give them an awesome chapter!" **

**Wow I'm like seriously going to start crying now :P **

**Love you guys and gals! **

**Leave any suggestions you have for the story in your reviews.**

* * *

Killian Jones was a simple pirate more or less. He liked three things: Treasure, woman and adventure.

Or at least he used to. Now all he cares about is his revenge on the Dark One but rumour has it he isn't even in the enchanted forest anymore.

He had been training in Neverland for almost 300 years and he still wasn't strong enough to defeat Rumpelstiltskin which is why he met up with an evil witch named Cora. She shared her information on the Dark One and told him he was in a land very different from their own: Somewhere called Storybrooke. What was even better was that Rumpelstiltskin apparently had no magic in that land! Finally he would be able to kill this demon that killed his love. Cora and Hook joined forces in getting to Storybrooke (she wanted to go to reunite with her daughter or some bollocks like that) so she sent him on a quest to retrieve a magic compass from the last giant in existence. She gave him magical bracelets that would allow him to climb the beanstalk without being affected by the poison the giant tainted it with then told him to call her if he ever came across any obstacles or if he had succeeded and had the magic compass in his hand.

Then she vanished.

Gods he hated when she done that. He wasn't too keen on magic seeing as it turned a cowardly, weak man into the most powerful being of them all.

When Hook finally arrived at the bottom of the beanstalk he couldn't help but think of his beloved mother. After Liam's death he couldn't bear thinking of her as he knew it would break him to finally accept that he was officially an orphan with no family whatsoever. Freya Jones died shortly after Killian's tenth birthday of a heart attack - actually that's what the doctor told him but he knew it was from a broken heart.

He banished the thoughts from his head and attached the bracelets to his arms then started to climb which was impressive since he only had one hand and a hook.

Hook began to wonder if the story he had heard as a child was true. He knew about the great giant war and how the humans defeated all but one of them, the most vicious of them all, but he was a little excited to see the treasure that lied in the castle. Maybe he actually kept a golden goose as a pet. It was highly unlikely that it was a princess turned into a goose by an Evil Queen but the little lad in him couldn't help but hope it actually was true.

* * *

_Bloody overgrown plant..._

He thought bitterly as he neared the top of the beanstalk.

When he finally reached the top he looked around at all the skeletons that surrounded the entrance. This must have been where the final battle took place.

Hook checked his satchel to take out a small bag of ground up poppy dust. He would prefer not to use it but if the worst came to the worst and he was face-to-face with the giant then he would not hesitate to throw it at him.

He stealthily snuck into a room that he assumed was the dining room as it had a table with a feast fit for a giant king and chairs surrounding the table. He ventured into a room that would make any pirate die a happy man. It was a room filled with gold piled up to the ceiling. Not only was there enough gold coins there to buy the whole enchanted forest but it had every single jewel known to man; rubies, crystals, topazes, sapphires, diamonds and many more. Hook had to calm himself before he started to search for the compass.

From what Cora told him, the compass was very rare and magical so the giant would hide it in a place where no human would ever think to look if one ever managed to get inside the castle.

_Seeing as giants are bigger than 10 men put together he would probably hide it in high ground. _

Hook looked above him and smirked when he seen, what looked like, a bird-cage and smirked.

_Bingo._

He noticed it was next to a window that had long drapes covering it so only a little beam of light hit the cage. He inwardly laughed at the possibility that the golden goose would be up there and the giant let the small bit of light in so it wouldn't forget what sunshine was. Hook walked next to one side of the drapes and harshly tugged it to see if it would crumble at his weight. Once he was assured it could hold him he started to climb up it.

_Great. More sodding climbing. _

He made it to the top and reached over to cling onto the cage. He slowly moved over to the side with the door and picked the lock with his hook. When he stepped inside the spacious cage he heard soft breathing coming from it.

Hook looked down to the very edge of the cage where he seen a golden harp standing, it looked battered and crushed but still good enough to play. The beam of light bounced off its reflection and was focused on a young woman sleeping next to it. Her hair (that was in fact, more golden than the harp itself) was covering her face so he only seen the rags she was dressed that trailed to her bare feet but at least it wasn't covering her creamy arms that had a fair amount of muscle of someone who has had a hard life. She was lying on her back with her head tilted to the right and both arms clasped together on her stomach (the position she was in actually reminded him of a princess sleeping). He crouched down on one knee next to her and gently brushed the hair away from her face with his hook.

Her beauty shocked him.

She had a peaceful expression over her face, wearing a smile so perfect that one glance was worth more than all the gold in the world with lips as red as freshly spilled blood. Her heart-shaped face and high cheekbones looked like they had been made for a Goddess. He felt compelled to see her eyes. He had to know if they were as beautiful as the rest of her.

Killian opened his satchel and took a scarf out and put it around his neck and shoulders to hopefully look more peasent-y and popped his hook off his brace then dropped it where the scarf had been.

"Wake up." He whispered to the sleeping beauty in front of him. "Wake up now, sweetheart. Wake up." She continued sleeping. Maybe she was used to noises when she slept, she did live with a giant after all. He put his good hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. "Wake up, darling."

Her eyes fluttered open to reveal a mixture of forest green and hazel.

Her eyes made him float away from destruction, even if it was just for a second, they made him feel at peace with the world once again. They made him feel like he could do anything, everything became possible when he was looking into her green eyes. They're like an ever flowing river and he couldn't stop swimming in them. They told a story about her past, how abandoned and alone she is. All he wants to do is just look in her eyes forever because they were so pure and full of hope yet so broken and dull at the same time. She deserved to have a million sonnet's written about her every day telling her about her stunning eyes.

Emma was woken up by gentle shaking and a velvety, foreign voice. She opened her eyes to see an attractive man crouching beside her, staring into her eyes and soul. She smiled up at him in her dazed state but when she realised there was an actual human being in her cage next to her she started to freak out and jerked her leg up hard to kick him in his crown jewels. He grunted and clutched at his now throbbing (not in the good way!) area. For the first time in forever, Emma was genuinely surprised.

"Tough lass, aren't you?" He squeaked out while trying to regain his breath back.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" She demanded now in a standing position.

"I'm just a blacksmith! The giant came down to my village and destroyed everything, only a few families survived. I hid under the bodies that where already dead but he found me and took me here. Probably to finish me off later." The throbbing finally stopped and he managed to stand up so he was eye level with her. Instead of backing away from him like he predicted she would, she only got closer to him.

"Let me tell you a little secret," Her voice was low and near seductive. He had to maintain the helpless blacksmith persona he had going on and not take her there against the bars. "I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me." She gave him a knowing look that startled him a little.

"I'm telling you the truth." He put on a hurt voice to try and guilt her out of her suspicious. It seemed to work as she gave him a sweet smile and backed out of his personal space. Damn.

"I can help you get out of here, I know the lands well so I can easily guide you hom-" Suddenly he felt a piece of rusty metal, as sharp as a blade, pressed against his neck and dainty hands grabbing his hair so his neck was fully exposed to the weapon.

"You're not guiding me anywhere until you tell me who you really are!" She growled in his ear. Usually he would've welcomed this kind of gesture but in _very_ different circumstances.

"Please don't hurt me, I have a family back in the village!" Killian whimpered out, looking like he was trying to blink back tears. It killed him inside to act so cowardly but it had to be done in order to find the compass.

"If you have a family then why aren't you fighting with every fiber of your being to be with them again instead of trying to help me?" She tugged his hair a little harder to force a real moan of pain from him.

"What would you know about family?"

A look of rage flashed in her eyes and in that second Captain Hook actually feared for his life. She slammed his face against her knee and knocked him out cold then watched his body fall to the floor with dead eyes.

"Nothing." she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Killian woke up with a painful headache.

_Seven hells! How many bottles of rum did I tan last night?_

He tried to move his good hand over to his face to rub the sleep from his eyes but found he could not move it. His eyes snapped opened so he could inspect what was keeping him from moving. Harp strings tied around both his wrists to the bars of a cage.

"Good you're awake." The blonde girl smiled sarcastically and moved closer to him yet again. He couldn't blame her, woman just couldn't get enough of him. "Now tell me who you are." She glared into his soul. Cryptic, this girl...

"I've already told you, I'm just a blacksmith." He begged with a panicked voice.

"Sure you are." She could clearly identify his lies from a mile away. She turned her back to him and whistled loudly. He could hear a moody grumble throughout the castle. The giant had awoken.

"Maybe you'll talk to the giant when he rips you limb from limb." She said confidently but he could see the worry and fear in her eyes as she doesn't want the beast to come near the cage as much as him.

"Y..You can't just serve me up to him like a bloody sacrifice. I'm telling the truth." He begged once again but this time with more desperation in his voice.

"You're not." She shot back stubbornly then made a show of going to the other side of the cage and raising the metal weapon she used on him to the bars as a warning that she would in fact rattle those bars and inform the giant there was trouble in the treasure room. He lowered his head in shame of being caught out by a _pet_.

"Good for you!" He seen from the corner of his eye that she lowered the blade-like weapon. "You bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand." He raised his head to meet her cold stare. She made her way back over to him.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" She raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Who are you?" She demanded to know for the third time that day. He sighed in defeat.

_Might as well fess up now._

"Killian Jones _but_ most people have taken to call me by my more colourful moniker," He paused for a second and Emma swears it was for dramatic effect. "Hook. Check my satchel."

"As in Captain Hook?" She asked while pulling out said hook from his satchel and spotted a bag filled with questionable dust under it.

"Ah, so you've heard of me?" He asked with a proud grin. There was a thud in the other room and both adults turned to the source of noise.

"You better hurry up, he's getting closer, cause unless you wanna be dinner you better start talking."

He let out a breathy laugh and tried to keep his calm.

"I am trying to get out of this retched land so I am working with a witch who promised to get me out of here but to obtain her trust I have to retrieve a magical golden compass from your friend the giant." He smirked at her bemused head tilt. It seemed she wasn't so good at detecting the little half-truths. "She is making a portal to get to the different relam but she needs the compass because she wants to go find her daughter and unless she has it when she jumps it she could wind up anywhere." He gave her a charming smile and asked with a firm voice. "Now if you'll be so kind as to cut me loose."

Emma shook her head in disbelief.

"Why? So you can go complete your little adventure with a witch by stealing something from a giant you know nothing about?" Her words were passionate and for a second he could see the dullness of her eyes light up.

"I meant the beast no harm! I was just after the compass." He gave the stubborn lass an irritated look.

"Oh yeah then what's this?" She raised the poppy dust from his bag. "Some kind of poison?"

"It's poppy dust, a sleeping powder. I was only planning to use it if the giant stood in my way of the compass."

Emma paused for a second, thinking over her options. She could just let Hook go and be on his merry way but he might actually hurt Anton and although he is keeping her prisoner, he did keep her company for 300 hundred years. On the other hand she could let Anton kick him out of his castle but that would mean eternity alone with nothing but a giant for Emma. Even though she knew he was telling the Gods honest truth about the dust, she still didn't trust him.

She strode over to the edge of the cage more forcefully than the first time and was about to hit the bars when she heard a cry of frustration.

"Wait! You need me alive!"

She scoffed and turned around to look at him but never walked back over. He was leering at her too much when she was close.

"You'd say anything to save yourself, why should I listen to you now?"

"Because we both want the same thing. To get out of this castle. If you help me get to the magic compass then I will help you escape this nightmare." He smirked at the sight of her eyes widening a fraction before returning to their usual glare.

"How are _you _going to get me out of here?" She gave him a distrusting look.

"Never doubt a pirate's skills, love."

The look he was giving her was practically sinful. It was the same look Graham and that crazy bitch in her carriage were giving each other before they sent her here: Pure lust. She rolled her eyes at his blatant flirting.

She heard Anton's loud footsteps getting closer to the treasure room. Emma walked over to him with her weapon held at his neck once again and had a crazed look in her eye.

"You tell me one thing and whatever you say I better believe it. Why does Captain Hook wanna follow a witch to an unknown realm?"

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand." He said while looking her dead in the eye.

Emma made her decision and cut him out of his confines.

"I hope you have a plan. For your sake and mine."

Hook simply smiled at her.

"Of course I do, love, just keep him occupied." He hid in the shadows of the back of the cage. She couldn't help but feel a little impressed how easily he blended in.

"Emma!" The giant boomed as he entered the room. "I require a song!"

She gave just put her hands on her hips and gave him one of her sassy looks. "Only if you say please."

He rolled his eyes at her sarcasm but complied with her wishes and muttered a quick. "Please..."

The blonde walked over to the harp and started to play. She noticed Killian getting closer to the door of the cage where the giant was standing but suddenly stopped when he heard Emma playing the pleasant-sounding instrument. She gave him a small head tilt towards the giant as if to say 'whatever plan you have, do it now.'

"Oi, ya big git!" He stepped out of his hiding place and when Anton faced the source of noise he threw the bag of dust at him and it exploded in a mixture of pink smoke and sparkles. Emma's look of surprise was hilarious.

"Holy shit, you actually done it."

"Did you doubt I would, my dear?" He smirked at her once again which got him another eye roll from the blonde.

"Only for a second. Now how about less focus on gloating and more on getting the hell out of here."

"So bossy. I like that in a woman." He gave her a wink. "Now if you'll hand me my hook, I'll have us out of here in no time."

She gave a harsh glare as she handed him his name sake.

"Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second." She snarled quietly.

"I would despair if you did."

He clicked his hook into his brace and unlocked the cage door. He held his hand out for Emma to take but seen her hesitating to take it.

"Try something new, love, it's called trust." He stared into her eyes for a second before wrapping his arm round her waist and literally jumping out the cage. Emma clung on to his neck and buried her face into his shoulder so she wouldn't see the fall. Thankfully he snagged his hook into the drapes and it left a big rip as they descended down to the ground but when their feet were safely planted, he kept his hold on the blonde's curvy waist.

"It's about bloody time." He smiled into her golden hair but he was quickly pushed away.

"I only held on to you because you jumped out of the fucking cage, dragging me with you!" She turned away from him blushing fiercely.

"I suppose that's a plausible excuse for clinging on to me but next time don't stand on ceremony." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. Emma just rushed over to Anton's comatose body and plucked a chain from his robe pocket.

"This your compass thing?" She held it up for him to inspect. He let out a breath of pure amazement.

"You are bloody brilliant, love. You'd make one hell of a pirate." He reached for the compass but it dawned on Emma that he might leave her here with a very pissed off Anton if he had what he wanted so she just put it in the pocket of her rags and gave him a small smile.

"After you." She held out her hand to the exit of the treasure room like he didn't know where it was. Hook just let out a soft chuckle and led the way out of the room. They both walked through the castle to find the room with the beanstalk but before they could, Hook spotted a trip wire on the ground and made a show of nearly stepping on it so Emma would wrap her arms around him again.

"Woah woah woah!" She pulled him away from the wire but regretted it instantly when he hugged her tightly and grinned at her trying to get loose. Like they were playing a game of cat and mouse.

"Lass if you keep this up I'll be tempted to think it's not just you're eyes you refuse to take off of me." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. She finally managed to get free and backed away from him several paces.

"C'mon, let's just get to the beanstalk." She walked in front of him which gave him a great view of her as.. Assets.

They found the beanstalk and were staring down it. Emma swallowed hard.

"Okay we have a problem. How are we climbing down that? I know Anton did some kind of weird enchantment on the beanstalk to repel humans from climbing it." She said still staring at the 1000 foot drop.

"The witch gave me a counter spell." He tapped the glowing bracelet on his good wrist then took the one on his other wrist off and guided Emma's hand on to his shoulder.

"That's it, put your hand right here. There's a good girl." He put it on her wrist and smirked at her annoyed reaction that he was touching her yet again.

"Now, how much gold do you think we can carry down this thing?" He asked her like the true pirate he was.

"Who cares? Let's just go!"

"What's your rush?" He looked like he was ready to sprint back into that room and make a gold coin angel.

"How long do you think magic knock out powder lasts?" She gave him a look that was supposed to look intimidating but it was only making her look too arousing to be human.

"I've no clue." He said still in his mini daydream.

"That's my rush."

Emma practically pushed Hook onto the beanstalk and hopped on after him.

They had no idea what was in store for them.


End file.
